<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>coram non judice by soroga</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702531">coram non judice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/soroga/pseuds/soroga'>soroga</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Anal Sex, Caning, Erotic Roleplay, F/F, Hair Pulling, Rough Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:01:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/soroga/pseuds/soroga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A legislacerator-in-training punishes an unrepentant criminal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nepeta Leijon/Terezi Pyrope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Chocolate Box - Round 5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>coram non judice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/elijah_was_a_prophet/gifts">elijah_was_a_prophet</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Terezi had been in legislaceration instruction for six perigees and she was <i>bored</i>. </p><p>“I have not given a criminal a taste of swift, candy-red justice since the mock trial,” she complained to Nepeta, who was dripping all over her dorm room floor. Nepeta had gotten better at washing after kills since Terezi had decided she was only willing to share a recuperacoon if the experience didn’t leave her nose-blind to everything that wasn’t animal blood after, but Nepeta still preferred to shake herself dry instead of using one of Terezi’s rectangular absorption devices.  </p><p>“I thought your mock trial was against another legislacerator candidate,” Nepeta said, squeezing moisture out of her hair as she sat cross-legged on the floor, her tablet discarded to one side. Terezi’s nostrils flared as she smelled the droplets run down the curve of her neck. </p><p>“His oral presentation was criminal!” It had been, and the justice he received had been candy-red because that was the color of the head of her cane, which she had drubbed him with until he’d stopped talking. She could have stabbed him then to the instructor’s approval, but their cohort was already small enough since the last round of culls and his spindly fingers reminded her pleasantly of Sollux, so she’d limited herself to a small amount of blunt force trauma. Then, after she’d won the mock trial, His Honorable Tyranny had eaten him anyway. </p><p>Terezi sighed and pushed away from her husktop. She’d expected to be thrown a bounty right away, but there was so much reading in the first sweep of legislaceration instruction that she hadn’t had the opportunity to apprehend so much as a street crossing violator. More reading was the last thing she needed right now. Besides, her screen was covered in so much saliva it was getting hard to read more anyway.</p><p>Instead, she turned to Nepeta, who was still innocently soaking Terezi’s carpet, and pounced. </p><p>Terezi would admit that Nepeta was the pouncing master out of the two of them, but Terezi had selected her opportunity well; Nepeta had been so distracted that she let out a squeak as Terezi bowled her over. Of course, the next moment Nepeta was giving back as good as she was getting. She flipped them before Terezi could manage to pin her, her claws raking down Terezi’s sides as she tried to get her fangs around Terezi’s throat. </p><p>Nepeta’s state of wet nakedness was not the advantage Terezi had hoped for. She was even more slippery than usual, wriggling out of Terezi’s hold, and there was no easy place to grab her. </p><p>Well – there was one. </p><p>Terezi managed to flip them again, jabbing her knees into Nepeta’s thighs to still them. She grabbed a fistful of Nepeta’s wet, coarse hair and pulled, forcing Nepeta’s teeth off her neck as Nepeta’s head jerked back. </p><p>Nepeta’s claws were raking Terezi’s sides and she could probably still headbutt Terezi if she didn’t mind losing some hair in the process. On a different day, she would have. But they’d agreed not to savage each other too much when either of them had an engagement the next night and Terezi had complained enough about her upcoming oral presentation earlier that day. So instead Nepeta went still, breath coming hot and hard, as Terezi yanked her head even further back.</p><p>“I suppose I am lucky to have the opportunity to apprehend a thief after all!” Terezi said. She leaned in close to Nepeta’s neck and licked. Most of the droplets had shaken away during their struggle, but the moisture that remained had an incriminating cherry taste. </p><p>Nepeta wiggled against her experimentally, but Terezi had used her much greater size and weight to her advantage advantage, leaving Nepeta fairly well-pinned. Still, she let her claws dig into Terezi’s sides through the thin, rapidly-soaking material of Terezi's T-shirt as she responded, “the impurrial enfurcer is indeed thoroughly apprehended! What is the punishment for the crime of soap theft?” </p><p>“Hmm...” Terezi considered her options, grinding her pointy knees into the meat of Nepeta’s more compact, muscular thighs to force them open wider. “Theft of soap, even the favorite, most delicious soap of a legislacerator, is not a capital offense,” she decided. Sentencing Nepeta to a hanging was always fun, but it required more room and stronger ceiling struts than her quarters provided. “It is an offense deserving the instrument of the legislacerator!”</p><p>“Is the instrument of the legislacerator her bulge?” Nepeta asked hopefully, then winced as Terezi yanked her hair back harder. </p><p>“The instrument of the legislacerator is obviously her cane!” Terezi said. “The bulge is the <i>tool</i> of the legislacerator.” </p><p>She got up and took Nepeta with her, roughly forcing her up and over the edge of the loungeplank so her face and upper body were pressed down into it, her spinal crevice hanging over the edge as she knelt on the floor. </p><p>Nepeta very helpfully stayed in place while Terezi retrieved her cane, but the second Terezi was behind her again, she tried rearing up. </p><p>Terezi dove across her back, pinning Nepeta with her weight, and forced the cane against the back of Nepeta’s neck, one hand on either end. She bore down on it with her weight until the pressure made Nepeta start to choke, muffled noises escaping her mouth where it was pressed into the loungeplank cushion as she tried and failed to get enough air. </p><p>Terezi only eased up when she started to smell the olive dripping from Nepeta’s nook, sitting back on her heels to let Nepeta turn her head to the side and gasp in air. She shoved the head of her cane between Nepeta’s thighs and hooked it around one, dragging it to the side, before leaning in and taking a long sniff of the pre-slurry making a mess down Nepeta’s legs. She stuck her tongue out and dragged it up Nepeta’s inner thigh. Deliciously tangy. </p><p>She considered how to begin as Nepeta wiggled her arms out from underneath herself and pillowed them under her head. Sometimes legislacerators liked to announce their sentences, but it wasn't required, so she decided not to tell Nepeta how many strikes she was getting. Nepeta likely guessed she’d get 13, since 413 would take forever and also would probably kill them both, but Terezi only liked to confirm it when she was in a mood to add a few more anyway. </p><p>Instead, she pulled her arm back and swung.</p><p>The cane made a satisfying slapping noise against Nepeta’s ass, even louder than normal, and Nepeta let out a harsh gasp. Her skin was still wet. It had to hurt even more than usual. </p><p>Terezi grinned.</p><p>Her cane whipped through the air again, again, again. By the third, Nepeta was moaning out, “<i>oh</i>,” each time she was struck. Welts were already forming, hot and raised, and her entire ass was flushed a deep olive. </p><p>Terezi hit her thighs, too, smelling the color spread down. </p><p>Thirteen strikes came and went too quickly, even with Terezi pausing in between to rub and pinch Nepeta’s ass to feel the lowblood heat rising from it. Still, Terezi stopped after the last one, resting her cane against the small of Nepeta’s back. “The imperial enforcer can complete her punishment another way, if she'd prefer,” she said.</p><p>“Yes, <i>pawviously</i>,” Nepeta said impatiently, almost before Terezi finished speaking. Terezi slapped the back of her thigh for that, right over one of her welts, enjoying Nepeta’s sharp intake of breath. But it wasn’t surprising; Terezi could smell how wet Nepeta was. She had to have been waiting for something inside of her for a while. </p><p>Terezi braced herself against Nepeta’s back as she picked up her cane again, feeling the way Nepeta tensed under her fingers. But Nepeta wasn’t the only one getting impatient for more direct contact, so Terezi ducked down to stow it under the loungeplank, retrieving the filial pail she’d tossed under there at some point at the same time. </p><p>She dropped it between Nepeta’s legs with a loud clatter before unzipping her jeans, barely shoving them down enough to expose her bulge. In response, Nepeta spread her legs wider, wiggling her ass in a clear attempt to make Terezi hurry. </p><p>It was very effective. Terezi grabbed that wiggling ass with both hands as she knelt between Nepeta’s legs, digging her nails in as she spread her cheeks wide. Then she started forcing the tip of her bulge into Nepeta’s ass. </p><p>“Oh, come on!” Nepeta complained. </p><p>Terezi shoved a hand against the back of her head and pressed hard enough to muffle her, panting as her bulge corkscrewed itself to get the tip in, then snapping her hips forward to press as deep as she could. </p><p>It was tight, a protesting grip squeezing her bulge hard. Nepeta’s nook might be dripping, but the only wetness inside her ass came from Terezi’s bulge. But that was already leaking as Terezi started fucking her, and with every thrust it became wetter, until Terezi could smell her own pre-slurry start dripping out of Nepeta’s ass. </p><p>Nepeta whimpered every time Terezi’s hips hit the tender skin of her ass. Terezi wondered if her zipper was digging into a welt with each thrust, and the thought made her hunch over Nepeta, groaning into her shoulder before biting it. </p><p>Terezi’s nook was throbbing. She wasn’t going to last. So when Nepeta whimpered something into the loungeplank that sounded like <i>“Terezi, please,”</i> Terezi granted her request, shoving three fingers into Nepeta’s dripping nook. </p><p>Nepeta nearly screamed from the relief. Her bulge wrapped around Terezi’s wrist as Terezi fucked her with her fingers and her bulge at once, feeling every shiver and whimper and moan that wracked Nepeta. </p><p>Nepeta came all at once, a flood of olive gushing out past Terezi’s fingers, joining the slurry from Nepeta’s bulge as it covered Terezi’s wrist and flowed down into the bucket below. She tightened even more on Terezi’s bulge, and it didn’t matter that nothing had touched Terezi’s nook this whole time; Terezi shoved her bulge in deep and came too, soaking her own jeans at the same time that she filled Nepeta’s ass, her slurry spurting out around the base of her own bulge to mingle with Nepeta’s in the pail below. </p><p>She stayed there, panting through the aftershocks against the base of Nepeta’s neck, until her bulge decided it was done and wriggled right back out of Nepeta. Then she collapsed entirely. </p><p>Nepeta let out an “oof!” as all of Terezi’s weight landed on her back, but she didn’t protest. She angled one of her knees farther out so she could hook her ankle over one of Terezi’s calves, and then Terezi felt the purr rumble up from Nepeta’s chest and reverberate through Terezi. </p><p>Terezi turned her head to the side and sniffed. It smelled as though half their slurry was soaking into the carpet. Well, Nepeta would help flood it out with her next set of ablutions. </p><p>Which reminded her. “In a stunning turn of events, we both need a turn in the ablution trap,” she said, poking Nepeta in the side.</p><p>Nepeta giggled. “Are you going to punish me if I steal your soap again?” </p><p>“Hmmm.” Terezi scraped her fangs against Nepeta’s shoulder as she pretended to think about it. “My need for justice is temporarily sated! Just this once, I’ll let you off with a warning.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>